


Sweet Crazy Love

by daeyeols (sungyeols)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Best Buddies Ajae Prince, Business People AU, F/M, Fem!Daeyeol, Genderbending, Snakey and Cheeky Sungyoon, We Love Queen Daeta, rich people au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/daeyeols
Summary: Lee Daeta is set on an arranged marriage with Park Jaeseok. His childhood friend, Choi Sungyoon, seems to have a better idea.





	Sweet Crazy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything else, I would like to say that this is something new for me, as I always try to portray Daeyeol as the top and Sungyoon as the bottom. But ever since Daeta happened, a new set of doors and windows of opportunity opened—and you bet I'm not letting it pass. 
> 
> Many special thanks to the people on twitter for instigating the convo about a daeyoonseok drama fic where this idea was conceived, and my quality control team aka My Favorite Person, Lana, for giving this fic a 'pass with flying colors', verbatim.
> 
> Yes, the title is a LOONA/Odd Eye Circle song.

“Miss Lee, you have dinner with the Park family later.” Seungmin—her butler—reminds her from where he stood behind the door. He hasn’t been her butler for that much long, but he’s efficient with his work and doesn’t meddle that much with her business.

“At what time am I expected to be there?” 

“Around 7 miss. Your parents will be there too.”

“Oh goodie.” Sarcasm is dripping from her words as he finishes touching up her makeup in front of the mirror. “Why don’t they invite my older brother too, it’ll be a family reunion.”

“Your brother isn’t flying from Japan until the week before the wedding.” 

“Is he really in on this too?” she turned to ask him. 

“As far as I know he didn’t know it too shortly before you did.” 

“Amazing.” she gets up from the chair but not without checking her hair last minute. Seungmin trails after her as she struts out, heels clicking on the marble floor. 

“Can you tell my secretary to cancel the meeting at 5 because of the damn dinner?” she fishes her phone out from her Burberry purse and there’s already four text messages from Jaeseok. Couldn’t even chill for one second.

“Already done miss.” Seungmin pipes in from behind.

“This is what I like about you, Seungmin-ah. You’re so efficient.” She pats him on the shoulder and he gives a tiny little curt nod. 

“I strive to do my job well.”

“That’s the spirit.” 

“Also tell my stylist to get me a gown for tonight. Nothing too fancy, preferably from this year’s collection.”

Lee Daeta isn’t so happy with what’s going on in her life right now. 

Previously, a while back, she used to be—being just the only heiress daughter of the CEO and Chairman of the enormous Lee Group of Companies that monopolizes on food and entertainment. She gets to live the life she wants and do minimal work, handling one or so division only meanwhile her older brother handles at least more than half of it, and she’s perfectly fine with that. Despite her getting a degree in Business at Stanford and being equipped to run a multi-million joint, she prefers to be on the sidelines doing as less as possible. She’s used to people setting up a carpet for her to walk on, and adoring her and telling her stuff she already knows and acting to her every whim. Life was good for her, great even.  

But then one day she wakes up and finds her face all over the news, with  _ Lee Group Heiress _ in big black font, and suddenly the next thing she knows is that she’s engaged already and is to be married to some Park Jaeseok guy she didn’t even know in the first place. 

It’s singlehandedly the worst thing to ever happen to her life, which is big considering the previous one was just her losing her 10 million dollars worth diamond earrings in a pool. 

She’s met Park Jaeseok thrice now—four considering that time she walked past him when she was ultimately smashed drunk (she had a phone call with her dad prior regarding the marriage, hence this) and he had to walk him back to her car after she threw up on him but they decided to not acknowledge that—and so far he’s okay, which is the problem. He’s handsome, smart, nice and polite, albeit a bit too intense on a lot of times but he’s okay, and she can’t even hate him. 

Still, she doesn’t want to be married to him. Not yet, not this young, despite what anybody says. If she’ll have to leave the country and go in hiding she’ll probably do it. Highly likely. 

As she’s on her way to the office already, she decides to tackle the first business of the day, which is going through Jaeseok’s messages. 

**‘Our parents set up a dinner for tonight.’**

**‘I hope you’re not planning on ditching?’**

**‘Your parents will be mad if you don’t come.’**

**‘I can’t wait to see you later noona.’**

She actually snorts a little on that one. The guy is younger than him by 3 years, yet his aura is as mature as that of her age. He’s 20, almost 21 on November, and yet he’s doing an excellent job of managing the Park Hyatt Hotel, which is one of the top 5 most prestigious hotels in Korea and is also a part of their family’s series of hotels and country clubs set in not just in Korea but around the world. He graduated from Harvard, which impresses her a bit despite her displeasement about the situation, and can speak 4 languages fluently. She really just couldn’t hate him if he tried. 

**_‘I’ll come tonight, calm yourself. I hate this situation but I’m not an uncultured swine.’_** she types back as a response.

She hates the whole arranged marriage thing, but Jaeseok doesn’t, which surprises her. They talked over it once and he was calm about it saying that he’s bound to marry one day, and even had the audacity to say that she ‘ _ wasn’t all that bad’ _ as a candidate. He’s really _ passive  _ about everything and it irks her off a bit. 

**‘Good. Do you want me to pick you up?’**

**_‘I have a driver.’_ **

**‘I was hoping to spend more time with you, but fine, suit yourself.’**

**‘Also our parents would be glad to see if we came together.’**

Oh no, he’s using the guilt trip method. If anything, Daeta has noticed he uses it whenever he wants something to go to his favor. She knew that guy isn’t all that innocent.

**_‘Fine. But don’t be late.’_ **

**‘Sure, your highness.’**

He even has the audacity to follow up a wink emoji after the response. 

The moment she steps out of the car and enters the company building her secretary, Jisoo, is the first one to welcome her along with the some of the senior managers greeting her as she walks past them.

“What’s the agenda for today?” she immediately asks her as she goes for the elevator.

“You have a meeting with Kim Tech representatives in an hour, and lunch with Mister Lee. The meeting with finance for the afternoon was moved, as you said.” 

“Which Mister Lee are we talking about again for lunch?” Jisoo is relatively new, so she always sounds like she’s nervous she might get chewed on. She has this habit of biting on the tip of her pen the moment Daeta showed the slightest displacement in her job, and she must’ve thought it was subtle or that she was stupid that she wouldn’t notice.

“Lee Jangjun of Shinhan Financial.”

“I didn’t know he was back in the country.” The elevator door opens and she enters inside. This one leads straight to her office, without her having to disrupt any activity in the departments.

“He just arrived an hour ago from London and asked for lunch immediately.”

“Confirm lunch with him. Also, can you brief me about the specifics with Kim Tech?”  

“Yes ma'am.” 

The day is probably going to be long and dull for her but at least there’s lunch, and Jangjun is always a real joy to talk to.

* * *

 

 

“Look at my favorite noona walk on these crystal heels, crushing the souls of her enemies.”

Jangjun is beaming when she walks towards him. His hair is dyed red now, and is wearing a half sweater half plaid mess and ripped jeans. He’s clearly under dressed for a 5 star hotel, but it’s not like he gives any fucks about it.

She’s older than him by four years, but that doesn’t get in the way of their years long friendship, as they go way way back when they were still just kids. Daeta was a noona Jangjun always respected, despite his not so spotless record, and was a pretty much messy kid. He’s annoying but she’s fond of him for some reason. 

“I had to find out through my secretary that you’re here. You didn’t even bother texting me.” she says as she hugs him. 

“I wanted to surprise everybody, but I also wanted you to be the first one I see.” he explains. “Getting married now I see, and I thought you aren’t planning on marrying soon.”

“Exactly. If I had a hand at this I wouldn’t let it happen but you know my parents, they’re not stopping until they get what they want.”

“Bummer, at least the guy looks good? He’s also rich.” he pauses to drink from his wine bottle. “I heard he has a reputation back in Harvard for dating blondies.” he smirks as he points at her blonde locks and she frowns.

“I can’t believe you had a private investigator look into him.” She’s actually not surprised, as Jangjun likes to be shady and ahead of everyone.

“I just had to see if he was a perfect candidate for my favorite noona! I didn’t want you to marry off some douche bag. He’s good actually, he passed my qualifications.” 

She groans and almost thought of hitting her head against the table.

“That’s my problem. He’s too nice. I can’t even dislike the situation in peace because he’s so calm about it and he’s being polite and respectful towards me.” she says pitifully, more to herself than Jangjun honestly. 

“Why don’t you just come to terms with it? Just be glad it’s not some horrible guy. You’re actually lucky he seems to like you.” he says as he chews on a piece of bread. 

“Should I? Should I not?” she whines, and Jangjun pats her head. 

“Noona, think of it as a good thing. You made your parents happy, you made his parents happy, and it’s not the end of the world. He looks nice enough to let you still do what you want if you use some of your sexy wife charm on him—”

“Oh my god, why am I still talking to you—”

“Okay okay but point is, it’s not as bad as you think it is.” he eats a spoonful of the soup in front of them. “Oh this is good, try this.”

“Did my parents set you up to this?” she raises her eyebrows at him.

“What? No. I haven’t even talked to auntie and uncle yet. It’s a completely unbiased and personal opinion on your situation.” he even makes a cross gesture on his heart.

“Since when did you become so thoughtful and collected? Where’s the wild Jangjun we know?” 

“Europe has kind of wound me down, don’t worry though—I’m back in my homeland, and I’ll recharge. What a wonderful time and place to disappoint my parents once again and date a cult leader or something.” 

“Oh my god, I don’t know you.”

 

* * *

 

The stylist is setting her hair up when Seungmin knocks on the door and he’s let in by one of the assistants. 

“Miss, Mister Park just arrived.” 

“Could you tell him to wait. My hair’s almost done.” she orders and he bows before leaving.

He actually came earlier than expected, and not late like what most men would do to her. She actually doesn’t like waiting, and it makes her add a bonus point for Jaeseok. 

After talking with Jangjun earlier, she actually had to think about it, and decided that she’s just going to act like an adult and face the situation head on. If she’s marrying Jaeseok then he must at least be somewhat suitable for her tastes, and so far he’s been proving himself quite worthy. Jangjun (as much as she hates to think and admit about it) is right for once.

She’s wearing a maroon off shoulder gown, the torso is studded with diamonds and swarovski crystals and the rest of it is flowing with tulle layers. It’s exactly her style and it shows her personality. Her blonde locks are going to be half up while some of it flows down to her back, exactly to her liking. When she walks down the staircase Jaeseok is waiting below, and he looks dashing in a black suit and tie. His hair is styled up and because of that his face is accentuated more, and he actually looks even more handsome this way. He takes her hand when she reached the bottom of the stairs and kisses her hand, like some gentleman from the 19 th century. Another thing about him that she has noticed.

“You look exceptionally beautiful tonight.” he says earnestly, and it makes her feel flattered.

“You look great tonight too. For some reason.” Jaeseok snorts at the side comment and leads her to the limousine. He helps her with the gown and closes the door after them, sitting across her.

“Here I thought I’m finally going to hear a full compliment from you.”

“Are you complaining already?”

“I’d take anything I can get at this point from you honestly.” he chuckles.

The ride wasn’t that much awkward, and she can see Jaeseok earnestly trying to get a conversation going which is actually a feat, considering most guys she dated quits at some point that they noticed she isn’t interested in entertaining them.

When they arrive in the hotel, Jaeseok gets out first and extends his arm to her as they walk inside.

“Are you nervous?” Jaeseok asks her.

“Not much.” and it was quite true. This dinner is the first time their parents with them will get together and she doesn’t know what’s bound to happen, and if there’s anything she hates its uncertainty, and probably things not going in her way.

“I am actually.” he admits and she looks at him.

“Why is that so?” 

“I’m meeting my future parents-in-law for the first time.”

She snorts but Jaeseok doesn’t seem to comment on it.

Their parents are already there when they arrive, and she bows respectfully at them and hugs her parents. She’s still upset at them and she’s made sure to know that by purposely ignoring their calls and texts for weeks now, redirecting it to her secretary. What she’s not going to do is to humiliate their name by being petty and ditching an important dinner, so even though she still has some unsettled argument she still came.

Jaeseok’s parents seem pleased that they arrived together, and that’s something.

“I thought Daeta was pretty in the picture, but she’s actually more beautiful in person. Sophisticated.” Jaeseok’s mother praises her to which she thanks for.

“They look good together when they came, imagine what our grandchildren would look!” Her mom exclaims and she really just wants to facepalm.

“Before that, let’s talk about the marriage first, that comes first.” her dad pipes in, thank god. Jaeseok is perpetually smiling and laughing a bit at every other comment, and her parents are totally captivated by him as his parents are with her.

The rest of dinner is mostly about them talking about the wedding, and asking about her job and interests, and retelling stories about Jaeseok when he was younger. It was fine, nothing too horrible. She even had to admit it went well when Jangjun and Mijoo asked her in their group chat.

“I hope my parents didn’t shock you into anything with their questions, they tend to be like that.” Jaeseok apologizes when it’s just the two of them left, and they’re drinking wine inside the limousine back to the mansion.

“No, it’s okay.” she takes a sip of wine and looks to the window.

“I wanted to tell you that, I know you’re still not fully aboard the idea of this marriage, and I respect that. I’m willing to wait on you and that I respect your feelings about the whole situation so I’m not ultimately forcing you to anything. For now, I just wish we get to be friends first.” he stops in front of her to say it as he holds her hand and honestly she’s shell shocked at how nice he is.

It’s too good to be true.

“I admit that I didn’t like the idea of the arranged marriage at first, especially the fact that I wasn’t notified. Actually, I feel like I only hated it a lot because I wasn’t properly informed and that I had to find out from someone else about it. But so far you’ve been nothing but kind, and it’s probably unfair for you too.” she takes another swig. “I guess being friends isn’t that bad, since we’re both going to be in this together?”

Jaeseok smiles, and it’s bright even in the dim setting of the car.

“I’d love that.”

When they reach the mansion, she was even generous enough—or it must’ve been the wine—to give him a kiss on the cheek, and she can still hear his  _ good night your highness _ ringing in her ears. 

* * *

 

 

The days pass by uneventfully, and at some point she actually forgot about the engagement.

Work kept her busy, as she had to handle a new project with Kim Tech, and another deal with an international brand on her division. She’s not much of a workaholic, and so she’s grateful that her team is competent enough to continue with minimal supervision and she doesn’t have to stress out a lot at work or yell at some employees, except for that one time someone accidentally spilled hot coffee on her dress and ruined it entirely, but after that no more incidents have happened. Probably because they got scared of her, so they avoid her more often than not. That’s totally fine by her anyway.

Jaeseok on the other hand has been keeping her entertained every now and then. He’s beginning to open up to her more, and he sounds like a real charmer. He’s funny, even though a bit stiff at times, but he explained it was because of his nature growing up. She can be sassy with her and he willingly takes it all and even plays into it a bit, which is interesting.

_ ‘You keep on talking about this. Jaeseok this, Jaeseok that. Guess who’s actually falling in love with her fiancé.’  _ Mijoo comments on the group chat the last time they talked, and Jangjun wholeheartedly agreed with a thumb up and a bunch of other emojis. She insists that she isn’t, however the other two refuse to think otherwise.

Despite Jaeseok being a really nice and cool person, she just really couldn’t see it yet.

Ever since she was young she wanted to be with someone who will sweep her off her feet, as cliché as it may sound. She had always wanted a love that was like her mom and dad’s—where they met, and clicked, and in the end got married and had a family together. It was inspiring and endearing, and Daeta wanted a love like that for herself.

“Jaeseok is nice and he’ll probably be an amazing husband. He can make me happy, but like, I just don’t feel that way towards him.”

“Girls can choose whoever they fall in love with, in all honesty. But when guys fall in love, that’s it. You can’t change their opinion on it or make them go like  _ ‘you should go and love someone else’ _ because they can’t.” Mijoo tells her when she decided to go with her for coffee. Mijoo’s a longtime friend, and like Jangjun she’s also born from a rich family, and it’s them that usually got bored in gala events when they were younger and their parents insisted on bringing them for show. “You have the cards in your hand here, and you can play this all into your liking.”

“It’s not like I’m not giving him a chance—“ She defends herself.

“I know, but what I’m saying is like, give it more time? This isn’t something that can be done overnight. Well your engagement was, but honey, when it comes to feelings, this isn’t just solved with a snap. Maybe there’s still more to him and you just aren’t feeling it yet because you’ve been keeping yourself from stepping out of this invisible relationship line. Also I don’t know if I told you yet, but like, my parents totally married each other even if they’re not that in love yet. They worked on it years into their marriage and ended up loving and caring for each other.”

“I guess that makes sense when you put it that way.”

“Yes, it does sweetie. Always listen to Mijoo because she’s always right. Now, why don’t you go out with me tonight. We can tag Jangjun along to help you unwind. Clearly all  this marriage stress is getting to you. When’s the last time you went out anyway? And you call yourself a socialite heiress.”

 

* * *

 

 

Which is why hours later she finds herself in one of the bars they frequent in, already settled in the counter and downing shot after shot. Jangjun came with them, but it’s apparent that he’s busy trying to get a guy to bed more than actually bond with them. Mijoo keeps on flirting with the new bartender, and she’s just drinking her worries away, being totally fine with that.

Until some guy sits beside her on the counter, and after a few minutes it’s obvious that he’s waiting for her to take notice of him. She was actually going to ask for help from Mijoo only to find out that she’s already gone, probably with the bartender already since nobody is in the post right now.

“Hi. I thought you were never going to look.” The guy smiles at him.

_ He’s really handsome _ , is her initial thought.

He’s got such beautiful intense eyes, and the most perfect nose and full lips. He looks good enough to be an idol, or an actor. He has blond hair and it is styled messy, and it goes well with his look. He’s wearing a leather jacket and just simple jeans, and yet he looks like he’s about to walk a runway.

“So you were really waiting. I was kind of hoping you’d go  away.” she replies.

“Why would I go away, when there’s a really pretty woman drinking alone by the counter? I need to protect her from the scumbags of this planet.” he explains in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

She shifts to her side so she can face him fully now and he has a smug grin on his face.

Handsome, but pretentious and annoying.

The type of guy that probably doesn’t take no for an answer. It’s as clear as the day on his face. 

“What if you’re one of those scumbags of this planet?”

“What if I tell you I’m not?”

“You can’t prove that.”

“I can, if you let me.” he says, leaning in a bit closer.

“Yeah, see that’s a real scumbag move right there, as you say it.”

“I was just leaning in to grab my drink—“ and he reaches out for the glass near her, one eyebrow raised. He’s cocky, and it doesn’t seem like he’s backing down anytime soon.

“You’re done with your drink now, so you’re leaving?” she even gives a fake smile.

“Do you own the bar?” 

“No.” 

“So I guess I’m staying here as long as I like, and you can’t make me leave.” 

“Then I’ll leave. Asshole.” she says and just pushes herself off the counter but as she does that she loses her balance a bit and Mister I Don’t Know When To Fuck Off and Leave catches her by the arm. She takes his hand off her.

“I’m just trying to help, no need to get hostile.” 

“I don’t know who you are or where you came from, but it’s clear that you don’t know when to stop, not even when a lady is hinting that she doesn’t want to entertain anyone. Now if you would just excuse me—” she tells him straight up, and takes one last shot of her drink and gets off the stool. She makes sure her heels click as loud as it can as she walks away to annoy the douchebag, and when she knows she’s made a good distance she tries to find either Mijoo or Jangjun. She finds neither of them—so much for bonding together—and tries to make it out to the exit but Mister I Don’t Know When To Fuck Off and Leave is back and is in the way of her direction. 

“Okay, I feel like came off the wrong way to you—”

“You think?”

“Um okay I did, but like, clearly my approach was wrong. I’m sorry. If you felt uncomfortable and your private space was invaded or something. I lived in America for a long time and it’s different there, when it comes to these things, so I apologize again.” 

“ _ I lived in America too, so I know.” _ she says in english, and the guy is surprised. 

_ “I didn’t know you were.” _

_ “Well now you know, so excuse me. _ I have places to be.” she tries to sidestep him but he’s quick and blocks her again.

“I’m Choi Sungyoon.” 

“I wasn’t asking.”

“I introduced just in case you have the  _ I don’t talk to strangers  _ rule _. _ You seem to have that.”

“Wow, you really keep on outdoing yourself everytime you talk huh?”

“I do? Thanks.”

“That wasn’t a compliment.” she blinks sarcastically at him and he shifts his footing.

“I’ll still take it as one.” 

“Okay, you’ve had your fun but I have actual places to be.” 

“I hope to meet you again soon, even though I don’t know your name, or your number!” 

“112.”

“That’s the hotline for the police department.”

“Well if you don’t let me pass it’s what I’ll be calling on you, I’ll say its disruption or harassment. Either way, it’s both enough to send you a night in a cell. So, are you letting me pass or not?” she raises an eyebrow at him and the guy, Sungyoon, raises both of his hands in defeat and moves to the side. 

She flips her hair as she passes him and she was still able to catch the  _ holy shit _ in English that the guy said before she finally got out of the bar. 

 

* * *

 

Jaeseok’s birthday falls on a Wednesday, but like all busy people, he moves it to a Saturday. 

It’s to be held in his hotel, and he even provided Daeta a hotel room up there in the royal suite, even though it’s not that available easily to just regular guests.

She arrives at Friday, and Jaeseok welcomes her to the hotel with a kiss on the cheek.  

Every staff is looking at them and some are even blatantly taking pictures. Some are even squealing as they walk by and at this point she raises her sunglasses off and looks at them, immediately hushing them up. 

Jaeseok gives her a tour and every employee is busting their ass to look favorable in front of them, to which she finds entertaining. Jaeseok seems oblivious to this as he introduces his pride and joy to her, and she makes sure to drop in a comment here and there. He really did well with managing and making the place look as extravagant.

“If there’s anything you want or need, just call me.” he says when he led her to the room where she’s supposed to stay.

“You’re a busy man, I’d just call one of the housekeepers.”

“But I want to personally tend to you? What would they say about me not taking care of my future wife?” he smiles as he says it, and it’s so soft that even she feels a bit shaken up by it.

“But you’re busy, also I can handle myself. Who cares what they say anyway?”

“Okay. I’ll see you later for dinner. Sorry I can’t go to lunch with you as much as I want to—I have a meeting.” he looks very disappointed and she gives him a light pat on the arm. 

“That’s fine. See you later.” she waves him off and the moment he closes the door, the first thing she does is lie on the bed and take a nap. By the time she wakes up, its already past two in the afternoon. She had food brought up to her and after eating, she set out to go to the spa that Jaeseok pointed out. It’s one of their best amenities, but before she even got there she sees the blond guy again, and does a quick critical decision. She turns around to go back but it seems as if luck is not in her favor—she hears footsteps and before she can even turn to the elevator the blond guy is blocking his way again. He’s wearing jeans and a simple graphic t-shirt, which makes him look out of place.

“Well look who it is, we meet again, unnamed princess of the bar.” he looks really pleased as he says that and Daeta shrugs.

“Should I call in the guards already? Why did they even let you in here?” 

“I’m not poor, I can afford a stay here.”

“I’m only here for like, 3 days and you choose to be present in the day I just arrived. How fantastic.”

“You just came here? Me too!” 

“Is that something you should be cheering for?”    
“Yes, it means I can get to know you more. I’m not quitting until I get a name to go with a lovely face.” he tilts his head to the left probably in an attempt to look charming, and he does. A bit. 

“The only thing I’ll be telling you as long as you bother me is that you should just go away, and disturb some other person out there who is more willing.” she ducks in so she can most past him, but clearly that still doesn’t stop him.

“Come on, just a name. A surname? An initial?” he even clasps his hands together under his chin.

“If I tell you, will you stop bothering me?”

“Yes.”

“Promise. Cross my heart.” 

“L. Now go, bye.”

“What’s that for? The surname? The first name?”

“I’m not answering anything else beyond that.” she continues walking.

“Come on, why are you so cold towards me?” Sungyoon—surprisingly she was able to remember what his name was—continues, relentless with his agenda. “Was it still because of that night in the bar? If you want I can start over again, for the third time.”

“No need for that honestly.” she makes a turn for the elevator and tries to close it but Sungyoon stops the door with his foot. He slides in on the elevator and it’s both a good and bad thing that there’s only the two of them inside.

“Don’t you have any idea who I am?” she asks him.

“If I had any then I wouldn’t be begging you right now.  _ Oh my god, _ I just said begging didn’t I? I meant asking.”

“Do you live under a rock?”

“What? Are you some kind of celebrity? What keywords should I Google for your name to pop up?” At this point, he’s actually pulling out his phone from his pocket and she wheezes. “ _I told you, I stayed in the States_ _for the longest time. I’m not updated as to what is the trend here anymore and who is who.”_ He mumbles in English.

She shakes her head as she walks out of the elevator and just when she thought he quit already, he’s already walking beside her again.

“I bet you’re one of those girl group idols, and you don’t want to be with me because that would be a scandal, if anyone saw us or took a picture of us. It’s the only logical reason.”

“I’m not an idol.”  

“Then what are you? Aside from being a beautiful ice princess that continues on gracing the halls with your coldness towards me?”

She stops walking and she faces Sungyoon. He looks exasperated at this point, and she crosses her arms as she eyes him. He’s met guys who always wanted to talk to her or get near her, but that’s just mostly because of business and her family association. Never has she met a guy who is as determined and persistent as him, someone who has no idea who she is.

“Okay, how about this. Next time we see each other again, I’ll tell you who I am.” She doesn’t know what drives her to say it, the challenge? The bizarreness of the situation for her? Either way it makes the guy light up.

“Oh we will definitely meet again, and I’ll finally know who you are.” he declares as if he’s so sure, and even has the audacity to wink at her. “Then I’ll win your heart next, I’m betting on that.”

“Yeah sure.” she says dismissively as she waves him off.  
  


* * *

 

 

She does meet him again.

He’s wearing a button down shirt this time, and slacks. His blond hair is styled up, and it makes him look like a young business man with the way he drapes the blazer on his shoulders.

_ “You told me to dress up for dinner with your fiancée, so I did and—“ _ Sungyoon trails off when he finally notices her sitting on the table, and Jaeseok looks wary beside him.

“What is it?”

“She’s your fiancée?” he says kind of incredulously, with a mix of horror and disbelief in his tone.

“Hey, don’t be rude. Sorry he’s like this.” Jaeseok immediately apologizes to her and she shrugs.

Jaeseok makes him sit beside him, and Sungyoon is still looking at her as he does it. He still hasn’t recovered and looks just stunned.

“Daeta, this is my best friend, Choi Sungyoon—he’s been like that ever since we were young.” Jaeseok boasts, without knowing that they’ve already met.

“Sungyoon, this is my wonderful fiancée, Lee Daeta.” he introduces her, and she thinks he’s expecting them to shake hands or something. Good thing Sungyoon snaps out of it and reaches out to shake her hand first. It’s firm, and it lingers longer than intended. She hopes Jaeseok doesn’t notice.

“Nice to meet you,  _ Miss Lee _ .” he says, like the  _ charming  _ man that he is, and pretends that they’ve never met yet.

“Nice to meet you too, Sungyoon-ssi.”

Jaeseok has zero idea with what is going on and he is blissfully ignorant, talking to the two of them. Sungyoon is actively engaging in the participation and it seems as if the dinner was meant for the two of them and not with her. She does occasionally drop her comments and Sungyoon would counter her in a challenging manner, to which Jaeseok must’ve just seen as them getting along well. She can’t stop but notice Sungyoon’s glances at her, and that one time he was blatantly staring while Jaeseok was looking away. She squints at him and he shrugs, and gives a boyish smile.

“I’m glad for tonight. I was worried Sungyoon wouldn’t take it seriously or like at some point mess it up, but I’m glad that you two got along fine.” he admits, as if there’s a huge weight on his shoulders that got lifted. “You’re both important to me now, with him being my only friend in years and you being my future wife and I just want you two to get along.”

He’s just a real, sweet genuine person, and Daeta holds his hand to ease the tension in him.

“You did well tonight too.” She rubs on his knuckle and he smiles at her, and she’s pretty sure he’s about to lean in for a kiss when there’s a coughing sound, and they break off.

Sungyoon came back from the restroom and smiles at them, but she can see the strain on it.

“So what’s for dessert? You keep on bragging about your hotel’s delicacies Jaeseok, I better not be disappointed.” he claps and rubs his hands, then makes a face at her when she shifts on her seat.

* * *

 

 

Sungyoon slides into the seat beside her when she’s supposed to be eating lunch alone in the dining hall. He looks like he just woke up, his hair is still messy and he’s wearing what seems to be a white wool sweater and plaid loose pajama pants that she just wants to burn immediately.

“Fiancée, huh? No wonder you kept on pushing me away.” he says as he digs into the bowl of some soup he brought over.

“You just couldn’t take no for an answer.” she adds as a matter of fact. “You’re one of those guys who isn’t used to being turned down by girls because they think they’re blessings of the universe.”

“Ouch, too harsh and judgmental much—also hey, I’m not like that.”

“You seem to be one.”

“I’m not. I just thought you were really pretty that night and like, I thought we clicked okay? I tested my luck.”

She stops chewing at this point and looks at him incredulously—then laughs.

“In what part did ‘we clicked’ now? I don’t seem to recall anything.”

“ _ This, _ right now.  _ This is us clicking right now. _ ”

“I want to know what your definition of  _ clicking  _ is. I’m seriously curious.”

“Don’t you feel it? It’s the chemistry between us.”

“Tell me, are you like on crack or something?” she’s still trying to suppress her laughter.

“Can you take this seriously?” he sounds upset, and when she looks at him he’s got his lips pursed tightly and his eyes are even more intense than ever.

“Okay, I’m going to take this seriously and tell you something. You now know who I am, and how am I related to Jaeseok.”

“You’re set in an arrange marriage to him, so what? I don’t see no ring.” he points to her hand. “As far as I know it’s still anybody’s game.”

“Is that what you think this is? A game? You’re incredible, aren’t you.” she drops her spoon on the plate with force so it clunks loudly against the marble.

“Look, I like you okay, even though for some reason every time we meet you’re like this to me—“

“It’s because of you in entirety—“

“—and I’m not going to be afraid to let you know that. I came late to your life, but not too late to probably turn things around. I’m not a quitter, and I’m not giving up just yet. I know your icy heart is already thawing from my charms—” she scoffs at this “—and if I have to battle dragons and knights to get to you, I would.”

He takes two more spoonfuls of his soup, then leaves. She’s just left there sitting in front of her food bewildered with the exchange. 

* * *

 

 

Jaeseok’s party is held on the main hall, and Jaeseok is escorting her when door opens. The theme is minimalist, and she’s wearing a flowing body fit long white gown with lace and crystals. Jaeseok looks dashing in his black suit, and everyone’s eyes are glued to them when they walk around the hall. 

She gets introduced to more socialites and businessmen, and chats here and there. It’s a bit boring, but not as bad as she thought. She spots Mijoo chatting with a group of gentlemen, and she excuses herself when Daeta comes up to her. 

“You look splendid, love your gown sis.” Mijoo compliments her.

“Is Jangjun coming?” 

“Oh he’s already here, somewhere, probably hooking up already at this point.” 

“Why am I not even surprised.” 

“So where’s the persistent guy you were talking about? What’s his name again? Choi Su—”

“Don’t say his name Mijoo. I’m starting to think he’s like Voldemort. He gets summoned when you say his name.” 

“I think it’s crazy, and sweet. But isn’t he like the best friend of your fiance?” Mijoo says under her breath. 

“That’s the problem. _ He’s  _ the problem.”

“Why make him the problem when he can be the solution?”

She raises an eyebrow at Mijoo.

“I looked him up, I’m not stupid. He looks hot, he’s also a member of a chaebol family, and he’s really interested in you. He looks like he’s your type too.” Mijoo pinches a bit in the side and she side eyes her. 

“Ladies, good evening.” Sungyoon greets them, and now, he’s even more stunning. He’s wearing an intricate long black coat and his blond hair is styled like that of a prince’s. He looks even more dashing, and  _ wow _ that’s just unfair. 

“I’m Choi Sungyoon.” he introduces himself to Mijoo, and she raises an eyebrow at her as he shakes her hand. 

“I’m Lee Mijoo, Daeta’s longtime bestie.” 

“Pleased to meet you Mijoo-ssi. Also, it’s always a pleasure to see you too, Miss Lee.” he turns to face her and winks quickly. “Was I interrupting anything before I arrived.” 

“Oh no, nothing. We were just talking, about Daeta’s love life, nothing too big.” 

“Don’t listen to Mijoo, she’s born to talk without filtering her thoughts.”

“That’s not true. That is so not true.” Mijoo defends herself and Sungyoon smiles at them. 

“ _Oh would you look at that_ , I see one of my ex-boyfriends there, time to catch up. See you later Daeta, and Sungyoon.” Mijoo makes an exaggerated wink at the two of them before strutting away, which leaves the two of them alone there standing.

“You look extraordinary,  _ noona _ .” he’s smiling as he says it and she can feel her cheeks heat up from just four words. 

“You too.” 

“D id you just compliment me?’

“Don’t let it get to your head, it’s just a one time thing.”

“I don’t care, it’s already up there.”

“Okay, I’m taking it back—”

“Nope. I’m not letting you. I’m going to treasure that, god knows when will you say something as equally good as that.”

She’s about to comment something back again when Jaeseok approaches them. 

“So there are you two, I’ve been looking for both of you for a while, ” 

“We’re just taking a rest from all these guests that you invited.” Sungyoon punches him in the arm. “I’m also keeping your fiancee company, how could you leave her alone in such an event!” he’s exaggerating now and Jaeseok laughs at him.

“Thanks for guarding her buddy, now I’ll take it from here.” Jaeseok puts an arm around her and Sungyoon makes a half nod.

“Yeah, I have to make some calls too. Happy birthday dude.” He waves at them coolly as he walks away.

“He didn’t tell you any weird stuff didn’t he?” Jaeseok asks her as they walk to the tables.

“He didn’t. We didn’t talk that much, he introduced himself to my friend before she saw her ex-boyfriend.” 

“He’s like that around girls. Always the charmer between the two of us. We both went to the same uni, and girls would flock to him especially during parties.” 

“I’m sure you’re like that too, aren’t you?”

“A bit.” he jokes, and she smiles at him. 

He leads her into one of the tables up front and makes her sit. She greets Jaeseok’s parents who just arrived then to sit shortly after. He makes a ‘wait’ gesture at her after a moment and gets up front to the platform. The other guests began to settle down around them too.

“Thank you everyone for coming here today. Your presence in this hall is deeply appreciated, as you made the time and effort to celebrate this special day with me and my dearly beloved ones.” He looks at the direction of their table. “This isn’t just a day that we will be celebrating life, but it’s also a day that I want all of us to celebrate new beginnings.” he takes the mic off the stand and begins walking off the platform. He’s smiling, eyes crinkling into tiny crescents as he walks toward their table, and he’s not taking his eyes off her. 

He stops exactly in front of her.

“I never imagined I’d see myself marry young, but when I first met her it only then hit me that it’s really happening. There sat in front of me, a beautiful woman I’d call my wife in the future, and I’m going to be her husband. We may have gotten together in an unconventional way, but that doesn’t mean I can’t do this.”

Jaeseok gets down on one knee. Her breath hitches and her pulse is becoming erratic. The people around them all make some sort of noise, then it’s dead quiet when Jaeseok signals them with a finger pressed in front of his lips.

“I believe that we’re here for a reason. Life may throw challenges at us, but as long as we’re beside each other, I think we can get over it. This is the first of many, and I hope you’re willing to join me in this adventure. Miss Lee Daeta, will you marry me?” 

He pulls from the coat of his jacket a small velvet box, and opens it. There’s a diamond ring, nothing too fancy. The people around them are cheering and Jaeseok is smiling at her.

She looks around her, and she doesn’t know what she’s actually searching for. A familiar face in the crowd—a blond haired guy probably—but nothing catches her eye. 

Jaeseok is waiting, and he’s still got the ring extended. He’s just waiting. 

“Yes.” She says as she nods, and Jaeseok takes her hand in his, and slips the ring on her finger. It fits perfectly, and it looks pretty on her hand. 

“Can I kiss you?” Jaeseok whispers, still the gentleman that he is, and she nods. 

Jaeseok puts a hand on her cheek and kisses her in the lips. Softly, but slowly.

Everyone is cheering around them—she can hear it—and when he pulls away and gets up, he thanks her. A genuine ‘thank you’ slipping from his lips, before he turns around and thanks everyone once again. 

The rest of that is a blur. It’s comprised of mostly everyone congratulating them on their real official engagement and her entertaining questions from socialites on what she wants the wedding to look like and all that. Mijoo and Jangjun (surprisingly, he’s still actually there in the party) congratulate her, but Mijoo has that glint in her eye, and she shakes her head at her before anyone can notice. 

“I saw him. He just came back a few minutes ago from outside, then talked to your future hubby, and left again. Stop looking around, it’s kind of unnerving.” Jangjun whispers to her when they’re all sharing the same table and drinking.  

“Who are you talking about?” 

“Who else, but your blond little friend. Don’t think I’m out of the loop just because I’m not present all of the time.” 

“I’m not looking for him.”

“If you’re not looking for him, then why do you keep on looking around? I’m pretty sure you’re not looking for Jaeseok as he comes to check up on you every 10 minutes like the creep that he is.” Jangjun waves his wine glass as he talks.

“Don’t talk about Jaeseok like that, when he’s been nothing but nice. Also, that’s actually good, that that Choi Sungyoon is paying less attention and is missing in action. I’ve been waiting for him to lay off me already.” she says, and Mijoo looks at her like she’s speaking gibberish.

“Girl, just who are you trying to convince? Us or yourself?”

“I’m convincing no one. I’m just saying. Finally, that’s over with.” 

“You don’t sound so pleased about it.” Jangjun pipes in.

“Do I have to sound fucking enthusiastic about it? Do you want me to have a parade for it?” she feels her voice raising and Mijoo holds her down.

“I think you should rest already. You had a lot to drink, and today was a long day. Okay?” she soothes her back, patting it to calm her down. She nods, and Jangjun makes a face before getting up and helping her.

“I can actually walk fine. Just tell Jaeseok I already went to my room if he asks.” she insists and when she’s proven that she’s okay, they let her go. 

When she’s already in the elevator and the doors are about to close, someone slams his foot into it and it’s Sungyoon. He looks exhausted, and weary as he steps in and the doors close again on the two of them.

“ _ Congratulations on your engagement. _ ” he says, but it doesn’t sound very congratulatory.

“Thanks.”

“He already put a ring on you, huh?” 

She stares at the glistening rock in her finger. 

“Yup.”

“I wasn’t there to witness it, what a joy. When I came back everyone’s been talking about it. Fantastic.” Now he sounds downright bitter, and she couldn’t even open her mouth to say anything.

The elevator dings, and the doors are about to open but Sungyoon presses on the emergency stop button and turns off the elevator lights from the switch. The sudden darkness surprises her, but she’s even more taken aback when there’s a pair of lips on her cheeks, trailing to her lips carefully but when it’s finally there it attacks, needy and a bit of mad. Sungyoon holds her body against his and they move back kissing each other hotly until her back hits the elevator wall. Her mind is blank, and she couldn’t even think—not with the way Sungyoon was ravishing her. They’re kissing like two teenagers who are doing it for the first time, and when Sungyoon lets his tongue slip into her mouth, she feels like melting. It was nothing like she ever experienced, it was cautious but demanding at the same time, and she wanted more of it. But then he pulls away, abruptly, and the lights open again the same time the doors do. 

“Good night noona.” is the only thing he says, breathlessly, when she looks back at him, as the doors close.    

 

* * *

 

Life goes on for her, and the moment she steps back into work at Monday, she’s welcomed by an immediate meeting with her brother, through Skype. He congratulated her on the engagement, mockingly—he’s not her brother if he didn’t use the situation to tease her—and dropped two new projects on her division, just shortly after them clearing up their load. 

“I’m getting married, cut me some slack!” she exclaims in front of the camera and Sungyeol mocks her expression. They’re already adults but it's as if they’re back to being teens when they talk to each other like that. 

“That’s already the least I can give you. I’m currently handling a gazillion deals and projects right now, alone, and I give you two and you whine already. I can’t even lift my ass here in Japan to take a break, and I keep on having fucking headaches—meanwhile our dear parents are off having fun sunbathing in the Bahamas sipping martinis.”   
“Yeah right. Going on a vacation after arranging a marriage? Great.” 

“Anyway, that’s both South Korea based so I thought you should handle it. One of them is an SK C&C deal, which is our top priority right now.”

“Since when did SK C&C want to work with us?”

“A few days ago. They sent in a proposal from a long time request.”

“That’s surprising, and huge.”

“Yes, exactly, which is why I’m trusting you that project because I know you can handle it. Anyway I’ll just finish the leftovers from the Japan division and I’ll go there, I promise. Before your wedding.” he lifts his pinky finger with a smile, and she lifts hers. 

“God, it feels like back then you were just that snotty little brat who kept on throwing her barbies at me when I didn’t want to play with her. Now you’re actually going to marry.” he’s got a fond expression as he says it and it makes her smile.

“Thanks Yeollie, you should get married next.”

The meeting ends at that, and Jisoo is looking at her knowingly when she gets up from her chair in the conference. Her lips are pursed in an interesting way too, and that means something is up. 

When she gets back to her office, there’s a flower arrangement sitting on her coffee table. She easily locates the card perched on top of it and flips it over.

_ Have a fun day at work. _ — _ Jaeseok _

She fishes her phone out of her coat pocket and sends him a text thanking him for the flowers.

“Here are the files for the SK C&C and Hanjin project. These are the specifics of the projects reviewed and approved by your brother,” Jisoo places some folders on top of her desk the moment she’s already sitting down. “SK C&C wants a meeting immediately, and we set them up on the 2pm window—or do you have anything planned for that?” 

“No, it’s fine. Confirm the meeting at 2. Thanks Jisoo. You can go now.” she dismisses her and begins sifting through the files when a familiar name pops up. 

She has been trying  _ really hard _ to not think about Sungyoon, and what happened between them. She hasn’t told Mijoo or Jangjun about it, and she probably never will—not until something calls for it. 

She has been pushing him away since the first time they met, but it feels as if the more she resists him the more he pulls her closer to him—and it drives her mad that she’s even thinking about that at this point, where she’s about to married to a nice guy.

But that’s also a problem, because as much as Jaeseok is the nicest person out there, he clearly  _ isn’t  _ Sungyoon, and she doesn’t feel  _ that thing _ when she’s with Jaeseok. Sungyoon constantly challenges her into something, and for some reason she’s comfortable with him. Sungyoon sees her as something to win over, but at the same time he’s confident enough that she’ll be walking towards him, and that kind of confidence is something that she’s fascinated at, for some reason. 

She sighs heavily as he runs her fingers through her hair. Then messes it up, then realizes she’s going to be in a meeting with Sungyoon in a few minutes, and fixes it up again. She retouches her makeup too, and changes into a new dress. One that accentuates her figure, and her collarbones. Just because. 

She feels herself anxiously pacing her office 5 minutes before 2, her heels clicking on the floor loudly. She doesn’t even know what she’s anxious for, it’s just that there’s this feeling in the pit of her stomach, and it wouldn’t go away. 

Jisoo knocks on her door at 2:10, 10 minutes late into the supposed meeting, saying the investors from SK C&C are there. 

She takes a deep breath, and puts on her business-means-business face. 

When she enters the conference room, it’s not what she was expecting entirely.

Sungyoon is there, looking like every bit of a president’s son that he is in a suit and tie, but he traded his blond hair for a raven black color. His same intense eyes are trained on her, and he’s got a serious poker face on. If she thought he was handsome then he topped himself right that moment. 

“Good afternoon Miss Lee. Sorry for the slight delay, there was some inconvenience along the way.” the man with glasses that Sungyoon came with apologizes. 

“It’s okay.” 

“I’m Choi Sungyoon, the Chief Business Officer of SK C&C, and this is Kim Jibeom, the senior development manager of this project.” Sungyoon introduces himself and the fellow, and she both shook hands with them. Sungyoon’s hand still has the same firm grip, but he pulls away quickly. 

“I’m Lee Daeta, the Chief Administrative Officer of Lee Group and Vice-President of the South Korean Division. Pleased to meet you two gentlemen.” 

She makes sure to sit across Sungyoon, but he’s unfazed and is actually real serious for once. She knows Sungyoon went to Harvard with Jaeseok, but this side of him catches her off guard. He’s smart and clearly knows the ways around the business, and discussing with him made her feel like she’s back in her uni days, battling words with the debate team. By the end he says that he hopes for the success of the project, and shakes hands with her once again. 

She was hoping he’d stay back, but the moment the meeting is adjourned he really immediately makes his way out the door, with the Jibeom guy trailing behind him. 

It’s weird, and she feels ignored and wronged.

It wasn’t the first time that it happened either.

She’s having difficulty tackling the project because Sungyoon kept on pointing out errors and being cold to her, and when he isn’t there to point out stuff, he’s totally not in the picture—clearly ignoring her and passing them around to his employees, to which she finds very unprofessional. 

It’s frustrating even more now that she couldn’t take him off her system that he’s avoiding her.

 

* * *

 

“Choi Sungyoon of SK C&C speaking?” is the first thing she hears, and _god_ , that voice had to be illegal in some countries. 

“Are you free for lunch?” she asks him immediately.

“Who is this?” 

“Who do you think I am?” she’s playing with the ends of her blonde locks, twisting it. He definitely couldn’t see it, and she doesn’t even know why she’s doing it.

“I seriously don’t have time for this—”

“It’s me, Daeta.” 

“I know. But I’m busy, so I can’t. Why don’t you call Jaeseok? Isn’t that what your fiance is for?” he’s being sarcastic, and is making sure she gets the hint. 

“But I actually want to talk about the latest development in the project—”

“Then talk to JIbeom about it, or send an email. I’ll read it later.”

“Wow—if it was only me then I would’ve ended this deal.”

“You do realize you’re sounding petty? Just because I refused lunch? Because I’m busy with work?” 

“Busy my ass, we both know you’re not doing anything.” 

“I’m doing something. Now if you’ll excuse me—” then he ends the call just like that. She gasps at the audacity and disbelief, then dials him again. 

“What is it now?” he answers again.

“How about dinner?” she tries.

“No.” 

“What, why—this is outrageous. Give me one reason—aside from you’re busy—as to why you can’t have a business lunch or dinner with me.” 

“You’re outrageous.” 

“That doesn’t count.”

“Oh my god, I have literally piles of paperwork in front of me. I can send you a picture to prove it. But I won’t. Because I don’t have time.”

“That just sounded weak, and lame.”

“Well you’re sounding like one too right now so I guess we’re both on the same ground. Next time, if you really want to go on a  _ business dinner _ with me, schedule it through my secretary.”

The call ends, and she’s just sitting there in her chair in utter disbelief that that whole conversation happened just now. She's not used to this, and it's upsetting her. Sungyoon is really challenging her up front. 

 

* * *

 

It’s one of those slow days, and Daeta is cooped up at the mansion. She’s feeling under the weather so she decided to rest it off and went back home after lunch. She’s just woken up from a nap, and it’s shortly after 5 now and the dull headache from earlier is gone now. Jaeseok has another group of messages for her, and after assuring that she’s just actually fine did he only get relieved and told her she needs to be careful. She gets bored of that real quickly and decides that she’s going out.

She gets up from the bed, determined to not waste more of her time, and wears something pretty from her closet. She wore a short dress and a leather jacket, and lets her curly locks down. She texts Mijoo and Jangjun, but none of them seem up for it that night.

When she arrives at the bar, there’s not a lot of people so she immediately goes to the counter to get a drink. She’s sipping on her martini when her eye catches Sungyoon in one of the booths, so she decides to take her drink and make her way to where he is. 

He’s not alone and it looks like he’s had a lot to drink already.

“Anybody sitting here?” she asks and Sungyoon looks up at her and makes a noncommittal sound. “Are you purposely avoiding me now?” 

“What do you think?” his tone is bitter and he messes up his hair. It’s clear he’s drunk, but not to that point that he couldn’t understand what she’s saying.

“Because that’s what it seemed to me during that meeting, and with the way you’re handling the project being always so unreachable all the time, and everything had to go through one of the employees.” she takes a sip of her drink.

“I’m busy now that I’m back and handling the work, and your project is just one of many. Don’t expect me to always have time for you.” 

“You and I both know that’s bullshit. What happened to all those things you said back then in the hotel?” 

“What am I supposed to do? You’re clearly truly engaged now, with a ring now this time and that public proposal done by no other than my  _ best friend _ . It’s obvious that I’ve lost, and I won’t bother you anymore.” he stares at her intently, unwavering as he spoke, and breaks it off only to take a swig from the bottle of whatever it is he was drinking. 

“What if I tell you I want you to bother me?” she says and he squints at her.

“The hell are you talking about?” 

“You were right the first time. There’s something about you, that I’m just so attracted to—and I feel that. The thing you told me, that you feel between us. I feel it too.” 

The music isn’t too loud for him to not hear, but he’s unresponsive, just staring at her. Like as if he’s contemplating on how he should react. He takes a long gulp of the alcohol.

“You must be drunk, just go home.” he says.

“I’m not drunk I just got here.”

“Then why are you saying all that bullshit huh? What do you want from me?” he’s angry now, and he leans back on the seat and takes a deep inhale. “It drives me crazy to see you with him, and now you tell me this, and I just—I just want it to get out of my system. The fact that I won’t be able to have you, and you’ll spend the rest of your days with that goody two shoes lucky son of a bitch Park Jaeseok—” he drinks again. “—and I’ll get to live the rest of my days looking back and wondering what if I had more time and I had you, would I be suffering?” 

His voice is shaking with emotion, and she leans in closer to put a hand on his cheek. 

“You don’t get it, I think I like you too. Does that need a better phrasing for you to understand? I’m marrying someone else, but that doesn’t mean I like him. I like you better, and if you want me, then have me.” she says, cupping his face. He smells strongly of whiskey and brandy when he leans in for a kiss but she could care less, when he gives her a really long soft kiss. It’s different from their last time, but it never fails to make her melt in his arms. The kiss deepens, and she lets herself get carried away by Sungyoon.

 

* * *

 

When she walks into the building it’s as if the people stop moving to stare at her. She can clearly hear her footsteps, the heels clicking on the marble floor of the lobby. It’s only when the receptionist greets her that everyone kind of breathes, and she’s always so weirded out why everyone was like that. 

“Mister Choi is in a meeting right now, but I’ll tell his secretary to let you in his office to wait.” the receptionist  tells her and she nods to her, before she enters the elevator. 

They’re still working on the project between their companies, and nobody seems to suspect what’s actually going on behind doors, so she’s always freely coming here in Sungyoon’s building whenever he’s unable to go to hers.

Jaeseok once asked her about it, and she had to explain it to him without giving anything because it’s confidential, and mostly the guy just seems fine with them working together. It feels unfair, and she knows it, but every time Sungyoon holds her hand or they talk everything else seems far and foreign. When it crosses her thoughts the ring on her finger feels more heavier than it was the day before that, and then she shakes it off her mind.

She’s sitting on the couch in that faces the coffee table with her legs crossed when Sungyoon enters the room from the meeting. He closes and locks the door behind him before sitting down beside her and placing a kiss on her lips. He pulls down his tie and takes off his coat.

“How’s the meeting?” she asks him. 

“Fine, but should you really be asking about the meeting when I’m here? You can ask about me.” 

“Okay sure, how are you?” she snorts.

“Except for the fact that I missed you so much, I’m fine now.” 

“Sometimes, I just think—”

“I know. I know.” he puts an arm around her, and thumbs the engagement ring in her hand with the other. “If it were another instance, or universe, it would be my ring that’s on your finger, and I’d propose to you where it’s just the two of us. No audience, no pressure. Just you and me.”

“I’d probably cry. Like a lot. Then you’d tell me to not cry, but I’m stubborn and I won’t do that, so you’d kiss the living daylights out of me to shut me up.”

“Would you say yes, if I asked you?”

“Any time, any place, under any circumstance, I’d say yes to you.” 

“You say that now—”

“Hey, I mean it.” she pats his thigh. “I’m comfortable with you, and you constantly challenge me to a verbal fight of some sort—”

“Does that turn you on? Huh, noona?” he kisses her neck and she scoffs.

“—and then you’re fun and like, you’re like one of those Disney Princes.”

_ “Disney Princess?" _

_ “Princes, dummy.  _ The one that suddenly comes to save the princess from trouble or their same old same old lives. But like, you’re the trouble and the rescue, so I guess you’re an unconventional prince. _ ” _

“Well you’re an unconventional princess, I had to match that. Also you’re the best princess.”

“Why so?”

_ “Because you’re my princess.”  _

He takes her hand and kisses the top of it. He turns it around and drops a long chain into her hand. It’s a necklace with a single diamond, the kind that’s usually in a ring.

“I can’t give you a ring to promise you something lame like your fiance did, so for now this is what I got.” 

She pulls back her hair and he puts it on. She hugs him and gives him a kiss after, and at some point it gets really heated, because she’s already sitting on his lap and his hands are feeling up every inch of her. They’re forced to separate when there’s a knock on the door, and they have to pretend that nothing is happening, just talking about business. 

 

* * *

 

The air feels cold and tense between the three of them, and it’s not because of the snow outside.

Jaeseok called and invited her for dinner, and when she goes to tell Sungyoon about it he admits to being invited also. 

All three of them haven’t been at the same place at the same time ever since Jaeseok’s birthday party, and she’s never seen Jaeseok for days because the office got busy and everyone was rushing to finish their jobs before Christmas rolls in. Sungyoon finds one way or another to meet her up that wouldn’t arouse anyone’s suspicion, and it feels like they’re walking on thin ice. 

When she arrived in the private room, Sungyoon is already there, and Jaeseok even pulls out the chair for her, then lays down a bunch of pictures on the table. It’s them, talking beside each other but most of those are from the field run of their project. There’s also pictures of them going to and fro each other’s buildings. The last set are pictures on the bar, at first it’s them talking but then the next set is of them kissing. Whoever took the photo made sure their faces were clearly seen, as if her blonde hair doesn’t give it away. 

Sungyoon is looking warily at her, and Jaeseok’s face is unreadable. 

“Somebody sent me these today. I don’t know who it was, and who else has it. I just, I don’t know what to say. What were you two thinking?” his tone is dripping with disappointment, and both of them couldn’t even raise their heads, or look at Jaeseok for that matter.

“Tell me honestly, how long has this been going on?” Jaeseok asks, and she turns to Sungyoon waiting to talk. 

“Shortly after I got here, I met her in the bar. I didn’t know she was the one you were set in an arranged marriage with, I swear. I kept on persisting her, even after I knew she was getting married to you. It was my fault.” he claims, and he looks at her. Daeta knows that. He’s going to spare her from the blame. 

“It’s my fault too. I entertained his advances, and when he finally refused I pushed on. I was at fault too.”

Jaeseok rubs his face with his hands, and she’s fully expecting him to hit one or both of them at some point—but he never does. He’s just got this really sad expression in his face, and she feels even more guilty when he looks at her.

“Sungyoon. I’m so disappointed in you the most. I’m betrayed, and lied to—by the person who I consider as my brother already—but I couldn’t even try to bring myself to hit you or curse at you for the same reason.” Sungyoon is avoiding Jaeseok’s stare by looking into her and she feels her throat clogging up.

“We’re going to push through with the marriage, whether you like it or not noona, and you’re going to end whatever it is you and him have right now.” he says sternly, then faces Sungyoon. “I’m taking her with me away from here after we get married, and I expect you to never follow us. I don’t want to see you either again near me or her.” 

She takes his hand under the table, and shakes her head at him. He squeezes her hand and then lets it go. 

“Fine. I was wrong in the first place, and I just barged in. I’ll go. I hope both of you live well and happily. It was nice being with you Daeta, even if our time was borrowed. If it matters, I’ll still love you.” he gets up, and it takes all of her energy to grasp his wrist. She’s crying so hard already, and she finds it hard to breathe. She’s biting on her lip hard, and she wants to say something—anything that would make him stay, but before she can even muster, Sungyoon pulls his wrist away harshly and doesn’t even bother to look back. 

She doesn’t talk to Jaeseok, not once, not even when they’re inside the same car and Jaeseok is driving her back to the mansion. She stopped crying a while back, but that doesn’t mean she’s going to have to talk to him. She keeps her eyes on the window, looking out the snowy, icy road. 

When Jaeseok stops the car in front of the porch, she doesn’t get out nor does he. They stay in silence for a few minutes, and when Jaeseok finally turns to face her she looks away.

“In due time, you’ll get used to being married with me, you’ll learn to love me too. I’ll help you with that. This is just the logical thing to do.” 

She stays silent for a while then quickly unbuckles her seatbelt and steps out of the car. The maids stay out of her way as she trudges inside and they look like they want to approach but they couldn’t. 

She throws her stuff on the bed and locks herself in the bathroom, and sits inside the tub, clutching her knees. The tears won’t stop flowing now that she’s alone, and she stays there until she has cried herself to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

When she wakes up she has a bitch of a headache, and her whole body feels stiff. She gets out of the tub groggily and just as she’s about to open the door, it’s pushed open by one of the maids. 

“Miss, we have been looking for you all night.” the maid sighs in relief but she just moves past her. Two more maids arrive in the room and they look at her with a weird expression on their faces. They’re also furiously whispering about something right in front of her, pushing each other to the point where she got annoyed.

“What is it?” she yells at them. 

“Miss, you’re in the news.’ one of them speaks up then bows to her before leaving. 

She takes her phone from her bag to see there are more than 10 missed calls from Mijoo and Jangjun, and even more messages. She dashes downstairs and orders the maid to open the television. They’ve been clearly watching the news because it’s the first channel that pops up, and her breathing is rapid as she watches the report. 

There’s the pictures of her and Sungyoon from the club plastered in the screen, then pictures of her and Jaeseok. 

“—SK C&C’s Choi Sungyoon and Lee Group’s Lee Daeta, who is currently engaged to Park Hyatt’s Park Jaeseok, was found to be in an affair unbeknownst to everyone. According from the photo source they have been seeing each other for months, starting shortly after the initial announcement of the business ties between Hyatt Group and Lee Group. Nobody knows if this release was planned, along with the car accident involving Choi Sungyoon hours earlier but the police says that they’ll get to the bottom of it—as to if it’s a business sabotage or not.”

She’s breathing through her mouth heavily and she knows she’s shaking, but then the news pans out to a footage of a dark icy road and there’s an upturned car that’s almost crashed to oblivion and when she reads the headline she shakily unlocks her phone and tries calling Sungyoon’s cell. It keeps on ringing but he isn’t answering.  

“Choi Sungyoon, chaebol son of the owner of SK Group was brought in to Samsung Medical Center after he was involved in a major car accident last night around 11 pm. SK C&C’s representative has not yet given an official statement with regards to Choi Sungyoon’s current state and no further statement yet from both SK and Lee Group has also been issued with regards to his involvement with the heiress Lee Daeta.” 

She’s crying again and shaking, and when she turns around to go downstairs she slams into Jaeseok. Seungmin is right behind him but moves to assist her as she gets up.

“You’re not allowed to go anywhere. Your parents are on their way here and they’re mad. They’ll get more upset if they find out you’re not here.” he holds her tightly in her arms and she tries to struggle.

“Let me go. I have to go to him. Please. I have to see him.” she’s crying even harder now and she pushes him off her but her blows are weak and Jaeseok is unmoving. 

“I beg you.” she goes down on her knees the moment Jaeseok loses his grip on her arms. “I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll marry you, I’ll stay quiet. I’ll leave him alone. Whatever you want. Just please let me see him, I’m begging you.” she looks up at Jaeseok to see him surprised for a split second then he’s back to his stoic expression. She’s lost all sense of anything and she’s shaking badly on the floor when Jaeseok helps her up. 

“I can’t let you do that. When you go there, like this, the press will have a field day and you might cause even more irreparable damage than both of you already did. You understand?” he comforts her and carries her to her room. 

Jaeseok asks one of the maids to get water and when she returns he gives a glass for Daeta to drink. She’s still shaking but the water relieves a bit of her crying and Jaeseok rubs her shoulder for comfort. 

“It’s my fault. It’s my fault.” she repeatedly mumbles and Jaeseok shakes her.

“It’s not your fault, don’t think that.” 

“But it’s mine—all of this, my fault. I ruined him, you, and embarrassed not just myself but everyone involved. Now I can’t even go to him, and apologize, or even just hold his hand. I don’t even know if he’s still alive or not.” she bites hard on her lips until it bleeds.

“You really loved him.” Jaeseok breaks the silence between them, and she nods, tears streaming down on her face once again. 

“I still do, to the point where it hurts me a lot.” 

Jaeseok nods, and gives her a hug to stop her from shaking.   

 

* * *

 

Daeta feels like she’s changed after everything that she went through. The public scrutiny, and how everyone seems to have a comment on what she did even though these people have probably done worse than her, all because she was a public figure and they were all vultures.

In Italy it didn’t matter who she was and who she was with back then, and it was like starting a new life with a new slate. Her brother is actually jealous that she gets to go on a rest and he doesn’t, and looking at the situation positively has been her source of strength. 

It’s supposed to be a punishment of some sort, actually.

After the news broke out, ultimately the Parks didn’t want anything to do with her and the engagement was called off. Jaeseok told her he wasn’t even planning on marrying her anymore, when he saw her that day swearing everything off just to see Sungyoon. He was calm about it mostly, and he wished her well. However, the situation still clearly enraged her parents, and they stripped her off of any title and position in the company and _exiled_ her to Italy, in Naples, where she now leads a rather simple life to lie low. 

She’s never heard anything about Sungyoon, aside from the fact that he survived the accident, which relieves her. He’s never contacted her, nor did she try to. She still doesn’t have the courage to talk to him, and she doesn’t know how to put into words everything she wants to say. 

Their issue died down the moment something new rolls in, and they’re like old news. But she’s sure that like her, he’s probably living with the consequences of their actions too.

Sometimes she thinks about him, and misses him dearly. 

It’s a sunny day out, and she decided to go to her favorite cafe, a simple quiet one hidden in an old building on the outskirts of the city. It’s pretty and not that far from where she stays, and the owner knows her already and is nice to her. 

She’s traded her blond locks for a shorter, brown hair ever since she moved in here and she’s began her habit of reading books again to pass the time. The last time she’s actually picked up a book was when she was still studying, and her work and social life after that didn’t allow her anymore. But here, there’s no work and nothing that would bother her, so she has rekindled her touch with reading.

She’s sitting on her favorite nook, the love seat near the fireplace, and was reading her book when the employee with her coffee arrives and she gestures at her to put it on the table. She continues reading, unbothered by anything, but not until someone sits beside her on the far edge of the couch. 

She didn’t really mind it at all, the cafe was kind of crowded when she arrived and usually some people just want to sit on the couch because it was a warm spot, so she thought it’s one of those typical sharers. 

When she puts down her book to grab her cup she finally gets to have a look at who's sitting across her. 

His face is still the same, but his hair is now brown but only a few shades darker than hers. He’s still got those intense eyes, and the cute teeth as he smiles at her. It’s like nothing ever changed between them, and her heart is warm as she stares at him fondly. She immediately touches her necklace, the one that he gives. She never once removed it, nor planned on giving it away. 

It’s his form of a promise.

“Hi. I thought you were never going to look.” Sungyoon smiles at him, just like the first time, maybe even brighter.

“So you were really waiting. I was kind of hoping you’d go  away.” she replies, remembering that time in the bar. 

“I’m staying, and I’ll never leave you again, as long as you allow me to be your unconventional prince.”

“I’m still your unconventional princess anyway.” 

**Author's Note:**

> More Notes: Park Hyatt Hotel is a real hotel in Korea. SK C&C is also a real company/conglomerate along with Shinhan Financial Group which is actually on the list of top korean businesses in the world. They are in no way associated to any Golcha member, obviously.
> 
> ICYMI: Daeta is Daeyeol’s girl name according to him in their previous R U Ready? Vlive, and it’s also a baseball reference too which is actually really smart in my own totally really biased opinion. 
> 
> You can talk to me on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/daeyoonism)


End file.
